Despairing Darkness
by Tainted Visions
Summary: No one noticed him anymore. Osamu was always too busy doing something to play with him, his parents didn’t notice him half the time. He was the outcast out the family. 'Sometimes I wish.. he would just disappear'
1. Deception

1_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Ken Ichijouji, Osamu, or anyone else mentioned in this fanfic. This has no relations to the show what-so-ever, and it something I thought up. _

" **All things truly wicked start from an innocence," ** - **Ernest Hemingway **

**No one had noticed him anymore. What was the use? Osamu was always too busy doing something to play with him, his parents didn't notice him half of the time. He was the outcast out the family. **

" **Sometimes I wish...he would just disappear!" **

**Despairing Darkness **

**By: Angel Of Darkness**

**Chapter 1 - " Deception,"**

" _Hello, Yukio."_

_Owikawa Yukio turned his head, a grin appearing on his pale face. _

" _Hello, Tsu. How are you this morning?" the man asked. _

_Tsu grinned. " Fine, thank you. I decided to bring my family along for the last day of work. I want you to meet someone." _

_Tsu stepped aside and a boy, around 10 or 11 years old, stepped forward, a satisfied grin on his face. Tsu placed his hands on the boy's shoulders as the youth smiled. _

" _This is my son, Osamu. But he's not just my son. He's my genius son! Isn't that right, Osamu?"_

_Tsu stated proudly. Osamu cast a grin. _

" _Correct, dad." Osamu grinned at Owikawa. " You're Owikawa Yukio, correct?" the boy asked, somewhat irritable, which gave the older man the impression that he wasn't too graceful to meet him. But he straightened himself and grinned at the boy genius. _

" _Correct, young man." Owikawa outstretched his hand and held it out for the boy to shake._

_Osamu returned his gesture and smiled, the expression of satisfaction and egotistic aptitude on his face. Tsu suddenly turned to the rest of the room where he worked. _

" _Everyone, I'd like for you to meet my son, Osamu, boy genius!"_

_Owikawa watched as workers sprang from their seats and crowded around the boy genius._

" _Oh my, it's boy genius! I'm so pleased to meet you!" one woman shrieked, throwing her arms around Osamu in a hug. Another asked for his autograph, which Osamu willingly gave. _

_Tsu grinned proudly at his son before putting an arm over a woman's shoulders. _

" _And this is my beautiful wife who helped bring my smart son into this world!" Tsu continued to boast. Owikawa's eye twitched. As much as he respected and liked Tsu, his constant boasting was becoming a nuisance. _

" _Mamma?" _

_Owikawa's ears traced a tiny voice and his eyes scanned, finally pin-pointing on a small boy. The child was tugging on his mother's skirt, his deep blue eyes filled with hot tears and a mop of bluish- indigo hair was matted on his head. He looked to be around 5 years old. The man watched as the child's mother took no notice of the boy. _

" _Ken, please, not now. Can't you see we're busy?" she scolded, but didn't look down at the child. _

_The little boy's eyes stung with tears as he gently tugged on the woman's skirt again._

" _But, Mamma, I.."_

" _Not now, Ken!" _

_The boy's mother reached down and smacked the child on the hand, making him remove the hand from her skirt. Ken whimpered and cast his eyes down to the floor. _

_The boy's mother finally acknowledged him. " Ken, go play in your father's office, dear. Your brother can't play right now, we're doing something important."_

_Owikawa looked at the woman in shock. Why was she being so mean to her own child? _

_Ken sniffled as he rubbed his hand and turned to leave to his father's office when his small, blue eyes found Owikawa's. They were filled with sadness and despair. Ken blinked back tears and stalked off to his father's office obediently, as everyone around him continued to draw their attention to Osamu._

_But not Owikawa. He looked up at the boy's mother._

" _Rika, is that your other child?" he asked, knowing the answer; He just wanted to hear her response. _

" _Huh? Oh, yes," she turned her eyes from Osamu to Owikawa, " Don't mind Ken. He just pesters us when we're doing something important is all. He hasn't been a good boy lately." _

_After a quick response to his question, the woman returned her attention to Osamu who was smiling with nothing but the most arrogant and satisfied smiles Owikawa had ever seen. _

' _Unless you mean the poor kid's been starved for affection,' Owikawa thought to himself, and without anyone noticing, stood and headed towards Tsu's office. _

_Owikawa knocked on the door softly. Afer a moment of no response, and the sound of small sobs coming from behind the door, Owikawa pushed it open slightly and peered inside. _

_Ken was sitting on his father's computer chair, his arms thrown around his knees with his head buried. Owikawa entered and shut the door quietly behind him, the sounds of the outside room still loud with greetings for Osamu. _

" _Hi there, little one. Are you all right?" Owikawa asked gently afraid of scaring the boy._

_Ken looked up and wiped away tears with his right hand. _

" _Hello," he sniffled, choking back a sob. " Yeah... I'm... I'm fine, thank you.." he whispered quietly, eyes downcast onto the gray tile. _

_Pain pulled at Owikawa's heart. He remembered how he had never fit in as a kid, how everyone treated him differently and ignored him, and the pain and feeling of worthlessness ate at him until he crumbled up. He knew what Ken was going through. He took a solid step and kneeled down next to the boy who was still short despite being on the chair. _

" _Hey.." Owikawa said gently, placing a comforting hand on his tiny shoulder. " It's okay. Maybe they'll listen once —"_

" _No..." Ken replied, biting back tears. " it doesn't matter to them. Mamma and Pappa never see me. They only see him... they only love Osamu Nis-san!" _

" _Now, I'm sure that's not true," Owikawa said, trying to make the boy feel somewhat better, " I'm sure they love you. Every parent loves their child.."_

" _They never tell me that," Ken said miserably, " they never even know I'm there... it's all about Osamu Nis-san... everything's about Osamu Ni-san..." _

_Owikawa was at a loss for words. He could tell just from the actions a few minutes ago that this child was starved for affection, and when it wasn't returned... he had that feeling of worthlessness. _

_A feeling Owikawa knew only too well. _

_Ken wiped away the fresh tears that were running down his face and flipped over a toy in his hand. This got Owikawa's attention again. _

" _What you got there?" he asked, taking a look at the toy. _

_Ken blinked and stared down at the object. _

" _It's Osamu's... we play with it sometimes... when he's not busy... and.." _

_Ken's eyes suddenly filled with fear as footsteps headed towards the room. He immediately dropped the toy to the floor and embraced his knees. He knew he was in trouble now. Osamu had made the rule that Ken was never to touch any of his things unless instructed to, and since he had, and since Osamu knew whenever something was out of place it was Ken's doing, he was sure to get a scolding. _

_Owikawa was confused by the child's last action, but his mind suddenly knew what was going on as Osamu entered the room, giving Owikawa a unrecognizable stare before turning cold eyes onto Ken. _

" _Ken!" Osamu hissed, a hateful gaze locked onto the small boy, then onto the floor where the toy was placed, then back to Ken, " were you touching my stuff again?"_

" _B-But, Osamu Ni-san, Mamma said for me to come –"_

" _I don't care, Ken! You got your own pathetic toys. Leave mine alone. How many times do I have to tell you?" Osamu's voice was cold with contempt as he picked up the object and put it into a sack where all of the other toys were placed. _

" _I - I just thought you mighta wanted to play with –" Ken trembled, bitting his lower lip._

_Osamu glared at him and outstretched his hand. Ken cringed. Suddenly, Owikawa knew what was going to happen. _

_Osamu brought his hand down hard onto Ken's arm in a vice-like grip and yanked the small boy forward. He then, with a swift of the back of his hand, hit Ken across the face, sending him tumbling off the chair and onto the floor. The small boy hit the wood tile with a thud and let out a sob. Osamu glared coldly at Owikawa before hissing " I have to teach my brother some respect if you don't mind," _

_Owikawa stood and exited the room, but he didn't leave quite yet. With his ear pressed against the door and Ken's wails echoing through his ears, the man sighed and prayed that someday, somehow, the little boy would be the center of attention and that he would exit the unbearable pain he was feeling right now. _

_Osamu Ichijouji placed his pencil on his desk and massaged his temple. He was tired from all of the math homework, and the exhaustion of meeting people all day. _

" _Osamu Ni-san?"came a small voice._

_Without turning, Osamu scowled. " What, Ken? I can't play right now."_

_Ken's heart filled with sadness. " but you promised, Osamu Nii-san.." _

_Osamu grunted and stood, whipping around to face his little brother. _

" _I don't care. How many times did I tell you not to come in my room, Ken? You need to learn to listen when I tell you something. You need to stop being a bad boy."_

" _But.." Ken protested, his blue eyes filling with tears, " I'll listen, Osamu Ni-san.." _

" _It's too late. You should have thought about that when you chose to come in here. When I'm BUSY. But of course, you wouldn't know the meaning of that since all you do is whine and want people to play with you all day! Don't you get it? People have no time for you! No one wants you around! You're not smart, and you never will be! You'll never be like me! You're a disgrace; I'm_ _ashamed to have you as my little brother!"_

_Ken's tears fell down his face in rapid water falls. _

_Osamu's expression didn't change. _

" _Now get out. I have homework to do."_

" _Yes, Onii-San.." Ken whispered, taking slow steps out of the room. Each step he took seemed to create a more burdening pain on his small heart. Each step he took released more tears, and more importantly, every step he took was just yet another mistake to Osamu. Sobbing quietly and racing through the kitchen, his mother unaware he was even there, the little boy shut the door to his room and buried his face into his pillow as his tiny body shook with powerful sobs. Osamu's words echoed in his mind. _

" **It's too late. You should have thought about that when you chose to come in here."**

_Osamu was always too busy for him... _

" **When I'm BUSY. But of course, you wouldn't know the meaning of that since all you do is whine and want people to play with you all day!" **

_All he wanted was for someone to play with him. Osamu was too concentrated in his ego that he ignored him.. _

" **Don't you get it? People have no time for you! No one wants you around! You're not smart, and you never will be! You'll never be like me! You're a disgrace; I'm ashamed to have you as my little brother!"**

_He was worthless, an insect waiting to be squashed. Osamu Ni-san hated him.. _

_No one had noticed him anymore. What was the use? Osamu was always too busy doing something to play with him, his parents didn't notice him half of the time. He was the outcast out the family. _

_Ken threw the pillow aside and clenched his fists through tears. _

" _**Sometimes I wish..."**_

_Anger surged through him.. _

" _**He would just disappear!"**_

End of chapter 1.

Please R&R. Thankies!


	2. Guilt

**Despairing Darkness**

**By: Angel Of Darkness**

**Chapter 2 " Guilt,"**

Ken Ichijouji stared at the floor as he waited outside of his older brother's room.

Three months had passed, and things hadn't changed. Osamu was still the center for everyone's attention, still getting the genius publicity. Things had changed for Ken, though. He spent less and less time around his brother, keeping to himself. He played alone, and never asked anyone for help anymore. He liked it this way. Although the pain of loneliness and the feeling of worthlessness overwhelmed him, he still had one pleasant thought, and that was that at least he wouldn't get hurt again. This way, he could prevent the hurt again. This way... was for the better. Ken patiently waited. Osamu had come in his room moments before and told him to wait outside of his bedroom door. Ken had no idea what he wanted, since he hadn't touched any of Osamu's things and hadn't spoken a single word to him in the past weeks, but he decided to find out anyway. Still, it didn't cease his curiousness, and the little flame of hope he still had locked deep inside of him. But he had learned to hide it - over the years, he had learned to hide everything.

The door finally opened and Osamu's eyes met Ken's. He cast a small smile.

" Hey, Kenny-boy."

" Hi, Osamu Onii-chan.." Ken whispered, still looking to the floor. " I.. I wanna tell you I didn' play with your toys, Nisama... I..."

But Osamu cut him off.

" I know you didn't, Kenny-boy. You've been really good."

This made Ken lift his face up and stare Osamu right in the eye. " Yeah..?"

Osamu kneeled down so he was at Ken's height and placed his hands on the child's shoulders.

" Yeah. And because you have, and since I'm not busy right now..." - Ken's heart pounded in his chest - " how about you and I have a day? Just the two of us?"

Ken's face lit up. " Really?"

He and Osamu hadn't had 'a day', as they called it, in years. Osamu's changed attitude surprised him. He was so happy right now he could cry.

" Really," Osamu smiled, ruffling Ken's silky Indigo hair. " now, go get your shoes, okay? We're heading to the park for some ice cream."

" Oh! Thank you, Osamu Nii-san!" Ken threw his arms around Osamu in a tight embrace. Osamu laughed and patted Ken on the head. Ken grinned and ran to get his shoes on. Once they were, he shot up and grabbed Osamu's hand in his own. Osamu grinned back down at him before calling to their parents,

" Mom, Dad, Kenny-boy and I are heading out to get some ice cream."

With that said, Osamu and Ken raced out the door, Ken's small heart blistering with hope, hope that everything was somehow turned around. The only thing he felt now was an undeniable happiness. But that happiness wouldn't last long...

" Okay, Kenny-boy, what kind of ice cream do you want?" Osamu asked as they stood before a man with a cartridge of many flavors of ice cream.

" Banilla!" Ken pointed at the cartridge. Osamu laughed and shook his head.

" You mean ' Vanilla', right?" he chuckled. Ken giggled and nodded. The Ice cream man grinned and started filling up scoops of ice cream. He smiled at Ken and Osamu.

" You brothers look out for each other," he said, " you're all each other has. You never know when one of you's is gonna be gone so you's gotsa look out for each other. Here ya are, little guy," he handed Ken his cone and Ken's face brightened.

" Thank you!" he chirped happily, licking the ice cream with his tongue. Osamu ordered his ice cream and the two boys continued down the street, along the park. They saw children playing everywhere.

" See, Kenny-boy?" Osamu broke the silence, " when you're a good boy, we can do these kind of things. I just want to let you know that. Although we can't play everyday, we can once in a while, okay?" the older brother smiled at the younger one.

Ken nodded and smiled. " I understand, Oni-san. I'll be good, I promise."

Osamu stopped and ruffled his brother's hair.

" That a boy," he said praisingly and they continued.

They made it to a cross light. The light switched from Red to Green, and Osamu took his little brother's hand in his own.

" Okay, Kenny, let's cross."

Ken giggled in delight and took a step a little too far.

" Ken, look out!" Osamu screamed as the car came speeding towards Ken, and with a speed he didn't even think was possible, lunged forward and pushed Ken out of the way. The car's horn sounded, the bright light filled the sky. Ken looked on in horror as the car impacted with Osamu's body and sent him flying into the air.

" OSAMU NII-SAN!" the little boy screamed in horror. Osamu never gave him a response. His body hit the ground with a loud impact, and then he was still.

There was silence along the streets as the boy lay there, unmoving. Ken's face was filled with horror and shock as he stared at Osamu. For a moment, his eyes followed the car that sped past him, the one that had hit Osamu. He had to see who was driving. Then he saw. A woman. She was staring right at him. She had purple shades that covered her eyes, long white hair that came to her waist, and she wore a red dress. She peered out the window towards Ken and smirked. Ken gasped in shock. This woman had no remorse for what she had just done. The smirk widened on her face as Ken stared at her in awe. He was too frozen to move. Too numb. The second that was only a second, but felt like forever, soon passed, and the car sped off away from the scene.

People ran forward towards Osamu's unmoving figure and gasped in shock.

" Isn't that boy genius? Osamu Ichijouji?" a woman screeched placing a trembling hand over her mouth. Another woman gasped.

" Oh my, you're right! Hurry, someone call an ambulance!"

Ken didn't even hear them. His mind was going haywire. He saw Osamu's body hit the ground. He saw the bright headlights, heard the car's horn, and saw the woman's face. The one with a satisfied smile. No one even seemed to notice he was there. They're concentration was on Osamu and Osamu only. Finally, the ambulance came.

" What happened here?" an officer asked a neighbor of Ken's who had been at the park with her 3 children.

" A car sped and hit the boy genius! He had no time to react!" the woman shrieked, hiding her children close to her chest, to hide them from the horror. A group of police officers, paramedics and firefighters closed around the boy.

" Hey, kid,"

came a gentle voice from behind Ken, making the startled boy jump out of his skin. He turned and saw a fire fighter. The man had blonde hair and Blue eyes that held concern for the boy.

" Do you know him?" he asked, gesturing to where Osamu lay.

Ken stiffed a nod, his eyes still wide in horror. His body was shaking.

" B – Brother..." Ken managed to choke out. The man understood. He nodded and stood, then walked over to the group.

" How's the kid?"

One of the officers in the group turned and sadly shook his head.

" The impact was fatal. The boy's ribs crushed the inside of his chest from the hit and blocked his airway. He... he didn't make it..." The officer hung his head in shame.

" Oh, God.." the blonde whispered. " We're going to have to tell the parents, and get this child home."

The officer was confused at who he was referring to, but the blonde man swayed his head and nodded over towards Ken who's eyes were downcast on the ground, staring at the pool of blood around his brother. The officer nodded in return and walked slowly over to Ken. He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Ken jumped from the sudden movement.

The officer blinked in surprise and frowned at the little boy. " It's okay, son. I'm here to take you home. Can you tell me where you live?"

Ken nodded, and told him, a great pain in his eyes. To the officer, it looked like he had just been hit by the truck himself. The officer nodded and led Ken to the police car opening the door for the child. Ken went inside, but his movements seemed slowed. His eyes stared out the window at Osamu, who was now being put on a stretcher. Ken saw his eyes closed and the a puddle of blood coming out of his mouth. As the officer got inside and put the key in the ignition, without him knowing, and as the sun reflected on his face, a single tear ran down Ken's cheek.

" _Osamu... I didn't mean it..."_

End of chapter 2. Please R&R!


	3. Changes

1 **Despairing Darkness**

**By: Angel Of Darkness**

**Chapter 3 - " Changes,"**

The funeral was spent in silence, only broken by the sobs of everyone present. Everyone stood near the casket, placing boquette's of white flowers onto the wooden box. Tsu held Rika in one arm as she sobbed over the loss of her perfect child. Tsu tried to comfort her, but the tears ran down his face. The other relatives of the Ichijouji's hung near Tsu and Rika. However, no one stood near little Ken Ichijouji. The Blue-haired boy stood a distance away from the casket, holding a portrait of Sam in his small arms. The picture had the smiling young genius' face printed on it, surrounded by masses of small flowers. Ken's eyes were locked onto the ground. Tears ran down his cheeks.

" Osamu... I didn't mean it... please... don't leave me... come back..." the little boy choked on his words. He finally looked up and spotted his parents walking towards him. Rika clung onto Tsu tightly with rapid tears falling down her face. Tsu's tears were dried, although inwardly, they still ran out. Only hidden. Ken looked up at them sorrowfully. He knew how much they had loved Osamu. He was their pride and joy. He was their perfect son, who was always a good boy and obeyed their every command. He, however, was their bad, whiney child who got in the way and caused trouble.

" Ken, dear," Rika sobbed, gently placing a hand on Ken's shoulder, leading him forward. Ken did as he was instructed and walked solemnly alongside them, his mother's hand on his shoulder, once warm, now became cold. He shivered. He didn't know why, but he was uncomfortable underneath her touch. It was as if she wasn't the same person. Ken saw a man near the group of people amongst the casket.He recognized him. He had met him temporarily when his dad brought him and Osamu to his job four months ago. Ken came out of his thoughts when Rika placed her hands on Ken's slumped shoulders.

" Ken.. I'd like for you to meet Mr. Owikawa Yukio.Yukio, this is my son... Ken."

Yukio looked down and smiled at Ken. He remembered the boy all too well. The last time he had seen the child was when Osamu had punished him for playing with a toy that was, as Osamu said, not Ken's.

" Hi there, Ken. It's nice to finally meet you." Owikawa grinned, extending his hand. Ken's sad eyes bore into Owikawa's, and he extended his own hand, returning the gesture.

" Nice to meet you, Mr. Owikawa..." Ken whispered, distracted, lost in his pain. He didn't seem to really notice Owikawa's presence. Owikawa's smile quavered as he released Ken's tiny hand. Ken's head dropped in despair once again, lost in his ocean of grief. Rika sniffled and nodded to Owikawa. " Thank you for coming, Yukio." she said, and nodded to the man. Owikawa returned it and his eyes locked onto Ken. The boy was staring at the ground again, withdrawn into his protective shell.

" Anyway, we had better be going... thank you again, Yukio." Rika bowed her head to Owikawa in thanks, to which the man returned. Rika and Tsu made their way to the casket one more time, but Ken did not move. After a moment, Rika turned her attention from the casket and called to Ken.

" Ken, dear, come on... it's time to go... son... time to go..." she choked back on her sobs.

" Coming, Mama..." Ken replied, sadly, and lifted his head. His eyes met Owikawa's.

Owikawa's mouth twisted into a smirk. Ken gasped. For a moment, chills ran down his spine and his world seemed to pause as he stared at the man. Then the small boy looked back down and headed over to his mother. The three entered the car, and drove off.

' Why are you so upset, Ken?' Owikawa thought, ' I thought this was what you wanted...'

A cold grin appeared on his face.

' But you will learn to be happy. Yes, my boy, you will. You will... Digimon Emperor..'

End of chapter 3. R&R! Thanks for the reviews so far!


	4. Evil Takes It's Toll

1Da **Despairing Darkness**

**By: Angel Of Darkness**

**Chapter 4 "Evil takes it's toll,"**

Ken Ichijouji walked through the Digital World with his Digimon partner, Wormmon, on the ground beside him. Walking alongside them, was Ryo, a friend Ken had met in his first adventure in the Digital World. The rustling of the leaves and the birds chirping was the only thing heard for the first 10 minutes until Wormmon broke the ice.

" Hey, Ken?" He looked up towards the boy that was his partner. Ken looked down at him, blinking.

" Yes, Wormmon?" he asked, stopping so he could hear what the Digimon had to say. Wormmon looked to the ground in embarrassment.

" I have awfully short legs, and we've been walking for hours and –"

Ken smiled and knelt down, lifting his Digimon into his arms. " You're tired," he finished for Wormmon. Wormmon nodded. Ken laughed and held Wormmon close to him.

" It's okay, Wormmon. We have been walking for a long time... hey, Ryo," he turned his attention to the older boy, " do you think we could stop and rest for a bit?"

The Brunette broke his thoughts and turned his attention towards Ken. " Yeah, sure Ken. We're going to reach the DigiWorld Desert in a few minutes anyway, and it's bound to be windy over there, so it's best if we take a break before we walk through there. It's not always safe to stop in the middle of a desert," the boy explained. Ken nodded in agreement and took a seat near a tree trunk. Wormmon sat in his lap in relaxation.

" Ken, do you want some water?" Ryo asked kindly, offering Ken a liter of water from his backpack. Ken smiled and nodded. " Yeah, sure. Thanks, Ryo!" The Indigo haired boy opened the bottle and handed it to Wormmon for the first drink. Wormmon guzzled it down in seconds. Ken giggled in response to the little Digimon's silliness.

" Wormmon, don't drink so fast, you'll get brain freeze!"

As soon as those words left his mouth, Wormmon's face turned bright Red, and he set the bottle on the ground, taking a long swallow. After a moment, the insect Digimon's face returned to his normal green color.

" Remind me to never do that again, Ken.." he said, miserably. Ryo grinned and shrugged.

" Learn something new everyday." he laughed.

A sound in the distance made the two boys and Wormmon stop what they were doing and look up.

" What was that?" Ken asked, looking around for the source.

Ryo stood and slung his backpack over his shoulder. " Let's go check it out."

As Ryo had said, the desert was without a doubt windy, and dangerous, mind you. The three now stood before a large Digimon, who was blocking their way across the desert.

" Ken, we're going to have to take this one down," Ryo explained when he saw that the Digimon had no intention of moving. Ken stiffened. He really didn't like to fight that much. Wormmon brought him back to reality when he leapt out of the boy's arms.

" Ken, I think I can take him. Okay?" The small worm looked up at his partner, awaiting his response. After a moment, Ken made his decision.

" Okay.."

Wormmon sent out a powerful blast and the larger Digimon split into scattered data.

" Look, Ken, we did it!" Wormmon beamed as the Digimon was destroyed.

" Yeah," Ken grinned. Now they could get past the desert.

" Ken, look!" Ryo shouted, pointing an index finger ahead. Ken turned and saw Black sphere-like objects being shot out from the data that was Milleniumon. They seemed to be heading straight towards Ryo.

" Hey, get down!" Ken ordered, and pushed Ryo down to the safety of the ground to keep him safe from the objects.

" Ken, look out!" Ryo warned. Ken suddenly felt a large surge of pain coming from his neck and let out a howling scream. He sank to the floor in agony and clutched the back of his neck. It was bleeding. The boy screamed in pain as the pain got steadily worse. Ryo and Wormmon hurried over to his side as the last of Milleniumon's scattered data let out an amused chuckle.

Ken Ichijouji blinked. He had just been drawing a picture on the computer when a message popped up.

' 1 New E-mail Message?' Ken raised an eyebrow. How was that possible? No one ever e-mailed him..

Ever since Osamu's death, things had begun to change somewhat in Ken's life. The room the elder brother had was now Ken's, along with the computer Osamu had been so pre-occupied on half of the time. His parents still cast him aside though. They hardly even spoke to him unless it was to eat dinner or do something. The rest of his life was spent in his room or in The Digital World. The same Digital World Ken had visited once before. Ken shuddered at the memory. It wasn't the most pleasant time he had had. Especially once Osamu found out he had been taking his things without permission again.

_Flashback_

" _Ken, are you still in my room? You'd better not be touching my stuff!"_

_The older, boy genius opened the door to his room, just as Ken was coming out of the computer. Ken stared at the Digivice in delight. _

" _Ken!"_

_The sudden voice of his brother made Ken frown. ' uh oh...' _

_The little boy turned his head and gasped. Osamu stood behind him, looking down at him with a cold stare._

" _Just what do you think you're doing?" _

_Ken laughed and lifted the Digivice to his brother. " I didn't break it."_

_Osamu's eyes narrowed in disgust and he brought his hand down onto Ken's, knocking the object out of his hand. " I said don't touch it!" _

_Ken looked up in shock and clutched his stinging hand. The look on his brother's face was the most angry look he had ever seen from Osamu. _

" _Don't touch my things ever again!"_

" _I'm sorry..." Ken apologized, cringing a little as Osamu moved past him, kneeling down to pick up the Digivice. He didn't even give the child another glance. _

" _You have to have respect for other people's property, Ken." Osamu explained, placing the Digivice back in it's drawer. _

" _I will..." Ken whispered sadly. _

" _It's too late for that, I told you once not to go in my drawer and you broke my trust. Now I'll never_ _be able to trust you again!"_

_Ken's heart pounded in his chest. " But I... I..."_

" _What if you'd gotten hurt?" Osamu brought up, " mom and dad would be looking to blame someone, it would be me, not you."_

_Ken bowed his head and bit back tears. " I said 'sorry'..."_

_Osamu didn't even seem to have heard him. " Now, get out. I have to study." _

_Ken obediently got to his feet and the tears that he couldn't hold back anymore spilled down his face as he exited the room. _

End Flashback

The beeping of the e-mail message made Ken escape his thoughts.

' Maybe this is an e-mail for Osamu. Maybe they don't know he's dead. Maybe...'

He went numb upon reading the first line. The e-mail had Osamu's old e-mail, the e-mail address Ken now used, imprinted on it, along with his name. Ken Ichijouji. Ken's eyes scanned for the person who had sent it.

"Anonymous?" he said out loud. Although he didn't really understand it, he had heard the word from Osamu once. He had said it meant something along the lines of 'unknown' or someone who didn't want their name addressed.

' Must be important,' Ken thought, ' but why is it an e-mail addressed to me?'

He decided to read the e-mail anyway. What was the harm in that?

The first sentence made his eyes widen in shock.

" _I'm sorry for the loss of your brother. It must have been hard to take."_

This person knew about Osamu's death? So then he was referring to Ken. The boy blinked away his confusion and continued. That first line made him eager to see what else it had said.

" _But don't worry. Your brother is in a better place than this world. But when his soul became free, your's became trapped. You bear the burden of both his destiny and your own. Now that your parents have lost their hopes for their perfect child, you will be expected to carry out the dreams that Osamu can no longer fulfil."_

' Me? How can I carry out his dreams? I'm not smart. I'm not a genius.' Ken thought.

" _This world will become unbearable for you. The pressure to succeed will be too great."_

Unknown to this person, the world was already unbearable for Ken. He had cast a wish that killed his brother. He would carry that guilt for the rest of his life. And there was no other choice, there was no other place he could —

" _But let me tell you about another world that is much more appropriate." _

Ken blinked in curiosity. " What does he mean by 'another world'?" He read the next line and almost jumped out of his seat in shock.

" _A world where you can finally be free, where you answer to no one but yourself. Open the drawer."_

Ken's mouth dropped open. He could escape the pain, the guilt? He was willingly ready to do that. But — His eyes found the drawer — Osamu had warned him about that drawer, warned him to never touch his things again. He couldn't go back on his promise to Osamu. It was the only thing to make it up to his brother, and the only way to keep from causing anymore pain. He looked back to the e-mail.

" _Use Osamu's Digivice."_

Ken gulped. Could he really do this? Was it the right thing to do? He promised him. He couldn't break that promise. Suddenly a realization struck Ken. Osamu had broken a promise, too. Hell, he had broken many promises. Why should he feel guilty about breaking one simple promise while Osamu broke almost all of them? And what could Osamu do now? He was dead and gone. It wasn't like he could pop out of thin air and scold Ken for using the Digivice. Ken finally made up his mind. His trembling hand soon found the drawer handle and pulled it open. His heart leapt when he spotted the digivice. He hadn't seen it since Osamu's death. When he had gone to the Digital World earlier, it had been because of Ryo's Digivice that took them there. This person must have known that otherwise they wouldn't be telling him to use the Digivice now. The small object seemed to be calling to Ken. Ken looked at it hesitantly for a second.

" I'm sorry, Osamu Nii-san." he whispered, and inched forward to grab the Digivice. Bright Green light shone from it, blinding Ken's vision. Without thinking, he lifted his arm and the Digivice's reaction to the light pulled him through the computer.

" Part one of the plan, accomplished,"

" Excellent. He reacted to the e-mail just as expected."

" Yes, Master. And now..."

A smirk appeared on her face.

" Part two is in session."

' This is going along more perfectly than expected,' The man grinned, ' Now I can take my rightful place as ruler of the Digital World, and Ken... you can finally be noticed.'

The waves were calm and quiet, the blue waters kept at bay. Ken stood before the large body of water in mass confusion. He doubted whether this was the Digital World or not.

" Where am I?"

No one seemed to answer his call. His eyes searched the area he was in. It didn't look familiar at all to him. In fact, it looked like something out of a horror movie in his mind. The absence of sounds other than his even breathing and the waves somewhat made him uneasy. Suddenly, the back of his neck began to sting. He winced in pain as he massaged his neck, thinking that maybe it would somehow stop the burning sensation, but it only made it worse. The waves began to rustle, as if calling to him. Ken turned his attention from the pain to the waves and took a step forward. He took a look at the Digivice. It was reacting strongly to something. Ken sunk the Digivice into the water, in an attempt to see what had been causing the reaction, but something else happened. The digivice began to change shape. Then color. The Digivice was mutating. The pain in Ken's neck got steadily worse, but he made no movement what-so-ever. The Digivice was now Black. Just like his past, his nights and days, and more importantly, his heart. A coldness swept through him as he lifted the device from the water, and inspected it.

" This is... mine now! Ha!"

The light in his Blue eyes faded, consumed by darkness as the pain soon died out of his neck.

" No one can ever take it away from me! Or hide it in a drawer! I'm in control now! Soon I will have control over the entire Digital World!"

A smirk cast on his face as he stared at the Digivice that was now his, the device no one could ever take away from him. No one would stop him now.

" Part 2... completed."

The woman's smile broadened.

His smirk widened as he stared at the computer screen.

' The Digital World is your's... Digimon Emperor.'


	5. Control

1**Despairing Darkness**

**By: Angel Of Darkness**

**Chapter 5 - " Control,"**

" Are you ready to surrender?"

Ken Ichijouji smirked as the Digi-Destend stood in front of him. For over several months, he and the Digi-Destend had a series of conflicts, ones he had lost. But not this time. For weeks, he had been planning a plan, forming a flawless creature that would without a doubt destroy them. Kimeramon had already caused havoc all over the Digital World, destroying everything in his path. The only thing standing in his way were those kids. Once he got rid of them, everything would work out perfectly. Soon he would rule The Digital World.

" Not a chance, Ken! I think some of your hair spray must have leaked through into your brain again!" Davis stepped forward, fists clenched, eager for a fight. Ken growled.

" My name is The Digimon Emperor! Not Ken!" he snapped, clenching his whip in a closed fist. Davis was about to respond when Yolei stepped forward.

" And another thing, who said it was all right for you to go out and make a Digimon anyway?"

Cody stood near Yolei's side. " Yeah, do you think you're doctor Frankenstien or something, creating monsters for your own cruel pleasure? Kimeramon is not the monster, Ken,_ you _are."

Rage surged through him. How dare some little child speak to the new ruler of the Digital World like that? His clenched fist wanted to release, to hurt the Digi-Destend and keep on hurting them until they left the Digital World for him to take, but the Blonde stepped forward, the boy whom he hadn't gotten into a fight with not long ago and glared at him while pointing an hand back to the small Digimon that were behind him.

" Look at them, are they trying to hurt you?" he asked, gaining a hissing growl from Ken, " they're not your toys for some kind of sick game, they're alive! They're not just data in a computer, they're living creatures like you and I!"

Ken's eyes widened. Alive? But he always thought...

" You're Digi-Destend, too, just like us. You have a responsibility to both worlds. Like Wormmon, he's your friend and not someone you should kick around." Kari explained, casting a look to Wormmon who was on the floor from the impact of the whip Ken had hit him with. Ken took a look back to his Digimon. The little insect looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

" Master..."

Ken looked down at him with a softened expression. " There's only one digimon who's suitible enough for me..."

Wormmon looked up higher, hopeful, that Ken would come back to him. However, his efforts were in vain.

" And that's Kimeramon!" Ken screamed.

The created Digimon began to blast around the base, soon dismantling the walls. Ken now knew Kimeramon was out of control. He turned to the Digi-destend before fleeing.

" Don't feel too proud that you destroyed my home base because you are going down with it!"

He turned and fled with Wormmon on his heels. Davis clenched a fist.

" Wait, Ken, we want to help you!"

The battle between Kimeramon and Magnamon continued back and forth, Kimeramon now gaining the upper hand with a vice like grip on Magnamon. This made Ken happy to say the least.

" That's it! Let him have it, Kimeramon!"

Wormmon sat in front of Ken on their winged servant. " You can do it, Magnamon."

Ken's expression hardened. " SILENCE!"

The anger he had felt welled up until it reached an unleashing point. The whip left his hand, soon striking Wormmon on the back. The Digimon let out a soft whimper.

" I hope you're finally proud of yourself..."

Ken's eyes, once filled with shock at his actions, hardened into an unsympathetic gaze and he let out a frustrated growl.

" You've become worse than the monster's you created..."

Wormmon's body turned, revealing a tear-stained face, his Blue eyes filled with pain.

" What ever happened to that sweet kid I met a long time ago who had a dream to take over the Digital World? Okay, it was a sick and twisted dream, but still we had a lot of laughs together..."

tears ran down his face. " what ever happened to the boy I was proud to call 'master'? But of course, you made me call you that..."

Wormmon now turned and faced Ken as his eyes narrowed in anger and disgust.

" You've changed, Ken, but it's not too late for you. For some reason you started capturing Digimon and you turned them into your slaves instead of into your friends. I didn't agree, but I stood by your side because I was your Digimon."

Wormmon choked on his words, overcome by grief. This was his last shot. He had to get Ken back.

" And then... you started being cruel to me... the one who knows the true you. The others may know and fear you as The Digimon Emperor... but never forget that I know the real you.."

A light began to emanate from the tiny Digimon, shocking Ken. The whip fell from his hands. Magnamon lifted his head up, confused by what was going on.

" I'll always think of you for your kindness, Ken, no matter what happens. I hope one day you'll see that the real Ken isn't The Digimon Emperor... but the Ken that's my friend!"

The light began to grow stronger as Wormmon continued. The Digi-egg of miracles had been his last shot. He had made the wish Ken would realize the truth... he just hoped it worked.

" And only a real friend would do this!" Wormmon sprang forward, head-butting him. Ken hit the ground with a thud. Wormmon let out a hopeful cry before he was blasted off of the winged Digimon by Kimeramon.

" Please, Magnamon, save Ken for me!"

Ken's eyes widened in shock as the Digi-Destend explained to him what he had been doing. After the defeat, Ken had told them that he was going to delete all of the Digital World data off his computer and re-create a new program, but that wasn't possible. The Digital World was real. The boy looked up towards Demi-Veemon who was now in his in-training form.

" You've constantly been abusing Digimon ever since you claimed to be The Digimon Emperor." Davis said, holding the small Blue Digimon close to his chest.

Memories flashed in Ken's head. " I had no idea... what have I done? I thought my dark rings were a stroke of genius. I never realized I was causing pain. I made them work for me tirelessly without ever giving them a break, and I was cruel to them beyond imagination..." Ken ran his hands through his hair, pulling at it in horror at himself. " I'm a monster, I can't believe what I've done!"

" Boss, we're losing control over him. The Dark Spore is starting to stop working! What do we do?"

The woman turned to her boss in panic. The man's eyes narrowed.

" If the spore is starting to stop working, then we're in trouble. There's no way we can re-gain control. He's going to start thinking clearly on his own. We can't do anything now but let it happen." He sat back in his computer chair.

' I thought he was too unstable to fight back. He's stronger than I thought. Hmm. Well, let him defy me. I'm just going to have to think of something else...'

" What have I done!"

Ken let out a choking sob, ripping the costume of the Emperor off of him. His mind was going haywire. He could feel the pain in his neck starting, trying to overpower him, but the pain was too much in his heart. The pain of causing so much agony to Digimon everywhere. He fell into the sandy area, the smooth dirt feeling hard and rocky to him. The world felt unbearable. The costume disintergrated, leaving Ken battered and broken on the ground.

" Wormmon!"

Ken's head lifted as Kari called his Digimon's name. " Wormmon?" He slowly got to his feet, staggering as he did. He almost fell over from the enormous amount of pain in his heart. Wormmon was lying ahead of him, being cared for by Gatomon. Ken stopped directly in front of him, looking on helplessly. Wormmon lifted his head and smiled. His miracle had worked. The light in Ken's eyes had returned. He had fought the darkness.

" You've returned to your old self, I knew you could do it, Ken."

Ken shook his head. " I'm sorry, it's too late for me."

Wormmon denied it. " it's never too late to be sorry."

Davis agreed. " Wormmon's absolutely right, Ken." His hand opened, revealing a small, pink-like object fly out of it and into the air towards Ken. Ken looked on confused as it began to fall directly in front of him. T.K explained it as The Crest Of Kindness.

" But why is it coming to me?" Ken asked, unsure of why he would need it. He had been so cruel.

Wormmon smiled slightly. " Because it belongs to you, Ken. It's the Crest Of Kindness."

" There must be some mistake, I've been anything but kind.." Ken denied the offer of the crest.

Gatomon explained that Wizardmon had told them of that and Ken must be the key to unlocking the golden radiants. It had to belong to him, otherwise the Digi-Egg of Miracles wouldn't have worked.

" I told you that deep inside you were kind.." Wormmon smiled again.

Ken's knees gave out as he kneeled down to Wormmon and held him in his arms. " Wormmon... I'm sorry... don't go. You're my best friend..."

Tears filled the little worm's eyes. " You're my best friend, too. Goodbye, Ken."

His eyes closed, then he vanished from Ken's arms, the data dispersing into the air.

Ken went numb as his hands were left holding empty air, eyes widened in shock.

" Wormmon, no..."

" He's gone, Ken.." T.K announced, wincing. He remembered when he had lost Angemon and how that had felt.

" He.Can't.Be." Ken protested.

Memories flooded his head, memories of a certain boy, older than him, flying into the air with a loud groan. " Not again.." Ken whispered. The flashback came into his head, then, images of Osamu lying helplessly on the ground, missing a shoe and his glasses thrown off to the side. He saw himself as a child, looking on with horror at the scene and the car. And the woman. Osamu. The woman. The car. Osamu, the woman, the car. It came back all too fast. Ken sank to the ground in utter agony. " Wormmon's gone. Just like my brother. I was helpless to save him and now I can't save Wormmon either." Sobs escaped his eyes. " Why do I keep losing people? I came to The Digital World to get away from all of those feelings, but I just can't escape.." Choking sobs wracked his body, the others looking on his sadness. Davis thought of Ken's parents and how much they missed him. They were still waiting for him.

" Hey. There's still people who love you." Davis said, trying somehow to comfort him after he had just lost one of the most important people in his life. Ken stood on wobbly legs and spoke to them with a hoarse voice.

" I gotta go.."

They sighed sadly as Ken began to walk off. Davis called to him.

" Don't walk away from your problems, let us help you, Ken!"

Ken's sobs made it impossible for him to hear Davis as he headed back to the Digi-port. Davis called back in another vain attempt to reach Ken. " You're Digi-Destend. Join us!"

But Ken was gone. Cody looked on sadly.

" I wonder where he's going. I hope he'll be okay..."

" Well, that plan has gone down the drain," the woman groaned as she turned to her boss in frustration. " just when we had the Digital World so deliciously destroyed too, that little brat has to turn on us."

The man smirked. " Don't worry, just yet. We will take domination over The Digital World. Look on the bright side. He did what we needed him to do. The control spires are built. It will take time, though. Now," he continued, catching the sight of the woman's face, " I think we need to speak with our little traitor. I trust the boy will be returning home soon. You know what I want you to do. If he happens to get in your way, don't hesitate to stop him. He will pay one way or another for betraying us. I'll make sure of it. Now go."

The woman nodded. " Yes, sir. Right away."

She headed out the door. Once she was out of sight, the man folded his hands and placed them under his chin, deep in thought. The Dark Spores didn't seem to be as powerful as he thought they had been. Years of training the boy had been a failed plan. And it had all been for Ken's own good. The boy had wanted so badly to be noticed and loved. Now he was. But he had ruined it. With the Dark Spore no longer growing, his intellect and athletic ability would decrease. The man smirked. Maybe he still _did_ need Ken...


	6. The Warning

1Despairing Darkness

By: Angel Of Darkness

Chapter 6 - " The Warning."

She stood on the top of the building. Her outline formed in the black, the purple tint of her glasses shining off the moon's reflection, giving an eerie feeling to the silent night. She could hear Ken in his room laughing around with Minomon, whom he had just received again back in The Digital World. The Dark Spore had seemingly stopped growing in the boy all-together. He was thinking on his own again. She scowled. The plan had been so perfect, flawless, but that brat had ruined it for both her and her master. But she wasn't here to worry about Ken right now. She was here for something else entirely. She watched as Ken's bedroom light shut off before jumping down onto the ground floor of the apartment. She smirked. It was time. She crept silently into the house, and into the boy's room. She could hear him breathing evenly, and it sickened her. She wanted to strangle him right now, but she had a job to do. She watched Ken out of the corner of her eye before turning on the computer. She searched the documents. There it was. The Control Spire data. She heard groaning from behind her. Without turning, she knew Ken was waking up.

Ken's eyes fluttered open and he leaned over to see the woman near the computer, doing something. He gasped. Minomon poked his head up and sleepily looked up at Ken.

" What is it, Ken?"

" Hey, who are you?" Ken demanded, his eyes narrowing.

The woman slightly chuckled to herself.

" Emperor, are you having trouble sleeping? That's because you're through."

Ken's eyes widened. " What? Who... who are you?" he asked, his voice cracking.

Her eyes locked onto him. " You were just so useless," she spat.

" What are you talking about? And what do you think you know about me?" Ken asked.

The woman turned and faced him now, face lit with an amused smirk that reflected off the computer light.

" You had so much potential."

Ken gasped as she was pulled through the computer, and an eerie voice spoke through the speakers.

" Ken, you had a chance for true greatness to rule in infamy forever, and you wasted it. How unfortunate."

Minomon was slightly nervous. " Is she gone?"

Ken's eyes widened again at what he had just seen. " I hope so."

He waited a few moments before turning to Minomon again. " I think I know where she went."

Minomon nodded stiffly." The Digital World."

" Yeah," Ken lied back down. " We got somewhere to go tomorrow, then. We'll see what she's up to."

Minomon rested his head against Ken's chest. " Okay. Good night, Ken.."

Ken smiled. " Good night, Minomon."

Ken soon drifted off to sleep, leaving Minomon awake next to him. The tiny Digimon could not sleep. Not after what had just happened. That woman had made him nervous, and he was afraid she would come back and do something to Ken. He stayed awake the whole night listening to his partner's heartbeat.

They headed to The Digital World that afternoon. Minomon, now digivolved to Wormmon, was walking along beside Ken, who was walking past a control spire. They were silent for a few minutes before Ken broke the ice.

" These things are disgusting," Ken hissed, glaring up at a control spire, " I'm sorry I ever made them. We should start knocking them down. Whatever that woman's got planned , it seems like..."

" Well, look who decided to show his face back in The Digital World."

Ken recognized that voice and spun around. His eyes narrowed in hatred.

" You," he growled.

The woman grinned when Ken recognized her. " Me."

Ken backed up, slightly. " What do you want?"

" Oh, Ken," the woman grinned, shaking her head, " you have a question for everything, don't you? I thought you were a genius! You're supposed to have all the answers."

She took a step towards them when Wormmon jumped in front of Ken, protectively, sensing his partner was in danger.

" Oh, what's this?" the woman teased.

Wormmon's expression hardened. " Don't take another step or else!"

The woman chuckled amusingly. " Or else what? It's actually a rather shock that you are willing to protect him after all of the cruel things he did to you. He didn't care for you, right, Ken?" she glanced over at the boy who reacted with a low hiss.

" Shut up!" he yelled, clenching a fist. " Now what do you want? What were you doing in my house!"

She pretended to act surprised. " Wow. You got quite a temper.."

" Tell me!" Ken demanded, " tell me what you were doing on my computer and who you are!"

She smirked. " I believe that is my own personal affair, boy, but I will tell you who I am - Arukenimon."

Ken locked his eyes onto her's in a cold stare. " What are you doing in the Digital World?"

Arukenimon laughed. " Oh, you're so nosy, aren't you, Ken? Why don't you do the world a favor and take your nose out of other people's business and go home where you belong? The Digimon don't want you here for all of the cruel things you've done to them. And, quite frankly, neither do I. Now, I order you for the first and last time, stay out of my business or something bad might happen. Especially, to those Digi-Destend kids in Primary Village." she threatened.

Ken's eyes widened. " How do you know about them?"

" I don't think you need to know," she said, flatly, simplifying she was getting tired of his questions.

" Tell me," Ken replied, " Or I'll –"

" You'll what? Hit me with a whip? Heh." Arukenimon didn't seem phased by his threat.

Ken was about to argue back when she held up her hand. " I don't have time to argue with you, Emperor. Now, why don't you get lost, and take that pathetic worm with you?"

Wormmon growled. Ken held up his d-3, ready to fight.

" Oh, you want to play, do you?" she sneered at Ken, " Well, I have a little playmate for you. Spirit needle!" She ripped out a piece of her hair and sent it flying into a control spire that was beside Ken. Ken watched in shock as it slowly transformed into a Thundermon. The Digimon growled in anger and threw a fist down at Ken.

" Ken!" Wormmon dodged forward and pushed Ken out of harm's way, soon taking the blow himself.

" Wormmon!" Ken screamed urgently. He ran forward to help Wormmon when something pulled him back. It appeared to be Arukenimon's hand.

" Going somewhere, Emperor?" she sneered, hanging tightly onto his arm. Ken growled.

" Wormmon!"

Wormmon lifted his head and saw Arukenimon holding Ken with a death-like grip.

" Oh no, Ken!" He jumped to his feet when Thundermon pummeled him with another fist and sent him flying into the ground again.

Ken's D-3 started glowing a bright Purple. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

Arukenimon's other hand reached forward and snatched his D-3.

" I'll take that." she laughed. " What do you plan to do now, pathetic worm?" her eyes met Wormmon. " Let me ask you. Do you care enough about Ken to try and help him? Or are you going to let your beloved genius get hurt?"

Wormmon crawled over, weakly, injured from the fight. Thundermon was about to hit Wormmon again when Ken's D-3 started going crazy. The light caused Arukenimon to drop it to the ground. A light shone on Wormmon. Ken watched in stunned silence as Wormmon digivolved to his champion level. Stingmon.

" What? He digivolved?" Arukenimon hissed. She suddenly let go of Ken's arm and threw him to the ground. " You may have won this battle, boy, but you won't win the war. Thundermon, find the Digi-Destend and destroy them!" she began to run off.

" No!" Ken shot up to his feet and snatched his Black D-3 that was thrown on the ground by Arukenimon before calling up to the newly changed Stingmon.

" Stingmon, let's go! We've got to stop her!"

" I'm with you," Stingmon replied, catching Ken in his hand. Ken was amazed with how Wormmon was able to Digivolve, even with a control spire standing. He reached inside his pants pocket and pulled out his Crest Of Kindness. It was glowing the same as the Digivice was before. He smiled.

" Looks like this thing is good for something," he announced. His eyes spotted Thundermon attacking one of the Digi-Destend in the distance. He gasped. " Stingmon, we've got to help him!" he pointed ahead to where Cody and Ankylomon were batting Thundermon.

" I'm on it, Ken." Stingmon replied, flying over an amused Arukenimon.

" Go ahead and help them. They won't forgive you. They never will." She chuckled. Ken growled at her before they reached the cannon where the Thundermon was attacking Cody.

Ken saw the child flying into the air, stuck in a whirlwind of rocks that would with no doubt kill him. " Oh no.. Stingmon, save that boy!" Ken jumped out of his hands and onto a small tower.

" I'm on it!" his Digimon replied.

" Look up there!"

" Ken?"

The Digi-Destend watched in shock and Ken showed his face from behind a spiked tower. Stingmon flew over to him and de-digivolved back into Wormmon. Ken caught him in his hands and took a small gaze at them for a moment before jumping down and leaving the scene. He could hear them talking about him from a little ways, and wondered if Arukenimon had been right. Would they forgive him for all of the horrible deeds he had done as The Emperor? Right now, though, that wasn't his main concern. His main concern was Arukenimon and what she had wanted, how she had created Thundermon from a control spire. His creation. That thought brought him back to Wormmon.

" Are you all right, Wormmon?" he asked, patting the small Digimon on the head.

" I've been better... but... I let her get away."

" Don't worry, my friend. We'll have another chance." he replied.

The Digimon nodded. " You're right. Next time, I won't miss."

" Besides," Ken smiled, " you digivolved into champion level. It was actually surprising because there was a control spire there."

" Yeah, but it was all thanks to your crest. I told you it belonged to you."

" I guess..." he bowed his head. " I just don't think I'm worthy of it... for all of the horrible things I've done... to you and the Digital World. And the Digi-Destend."

" Well, look at it this way, Ken," Wormmon started, " you've changed. I'm giving you a second chance and that's all that matters. It doesn't matter what other people think. You told me that before. So why are you letting what that woman said get to you?"

" I don't know.." Ken replied, " she just seems... familiar, somehow. I can't really remember... but.. I think I've seen her somewhere before. All of my memories are blurry, though, like someone's stopping them from being processed. But," he changed gears, " we're going to have to knock down all of those spires now, for sure. If they continue standing, she could dominate the whole Digital World and destroy the Digi-Destend, and us... but whatever it is she has planned... she doesn't want me to know about."

The rest of the trip home was spent in silence.

" Master," Arukenimon entered the room, which was dark save for a small light in the corner of the room. She waited a moment before responding.

" the brat is starting to know our plans and is beginning to knock down our precious control spires. I think we need to get that little runt out of the way. He's becoming a pest already."

" No, Arukenimon. Not just yet, anyway." the man replied, spinning around in his computer chair. A smirk was on his face. " I want you to get those Digi-Destend with another Digimon. If that plan fails... well, then Ken's little Crest Of Kindness can be used in our next plan."

He let out a laugh. Their plan was slowly, but surely, progressing..

Please R&R. Thankies!


	7. Disgrace

1 Despairing Darkness

By: Angel Of Darkness

Chapter 7 - " Disgrace,"

" Great job, Stingmon! Another control spire down!"

Ken's face lit up in a smile as another tall, Black tower fell to the ground, making a loud impact. Stingmon flew over to him and de-digivolved back into Wormmon.

" I think that's enough for now," Ken nodded and lifted Wormmon in his arms, cradling him to his chest. The little insect smiled warmly at him.

" Yeah. But we're making progress – by knocking down the spires, that woman can't do as much damage."

" Yeah.." Ken locked his eyes onto the ground, guilt evident in his features. " But there's still so many Control Spires. I'm sorry I ever created them. It could take months to get rid of these spires, and who knows what she has planned."

" Well, I'm going to knock down as many as possible, and I'm sure the other Digi-Destend are going to try and knock some down as well," Wormmon pointed out. " And speaking of the Digi-Destend, have you thought anymore about Davis' offer?"

Ken thought back to his last encounter with The Digi-Destend. They had called him because of a Golemon attacking a local dam, with a defenseless town lying in wait. After the battle, Ken had explained to them about Arukenimon. They, well, Davis, anyway, took him serious. Davis had even offered him to join them. But he had denied it. Now, as the posing threat Arukenimon presented seemed to be getting worse and worse, it appeared that Ken may have to re-think his decision.

" I'm just not sure, yet, Wormmon," Ken replied after a moment, " I don't think the remainder of them want me around..."

" They'll get over it, eventually, Ken."

" Yeah.. I suppose so..." Ken raised his head with a frown. " I don't know. Just looking at these spires makes me sick to my stomach... let's head home now.."

" Okay, Ken." Wormmon watched Ken quizzically. He seemed rather distracted.

" These jelly rolls are delicious, but I feel queasy."

" Me too," Ken agreed, " let's save the rest for later."

Wormmon's face downed in worry as he stared ahead.

" What's wrong?" Ken caught sight of his face, and turned his head.

" Well, well, I expected you would be here," Arukenimon grinned.

" You again!" Ken got to his feet, staring at the monitor with Arukenimon on it.

" Ken, please don't talk to her.." Wormmon tried to gain Ken's attention with the solemn words, but he didn't really seem to have heard him. Arukenimon scoffed.

" Well, I suppose I came at a bad time. I'll be going. Bye," she turned her back on them.

" Wait!" Ken protested, making Arukenimon turn back around.

" Your little friend there is being quite rude, why should I?"

Ken's eyes narrowed in hatred, and a growl caught in his throat. He clenched a fist at his side.

" Because you're the one who keeps following me. What do you want with me?"

" What makes you think I want anything from you? Maybe I don't." Arukenimon flatly said.

" Then why are you bothering me? What do you plan to do to The Digital World?"

What was it she wanted? He wanted to know the truth – the real truth.

" Oh, Ken, you're so nosy," she sneered, " that's none of your business."

" It is my business! You're using my control spires!" Ken shot back, anger evident in his voice

" Your spires? That's where you're wrong, boy." Arukenimon's lips formed into a bemused smile. " You've been mistaken if you think you were the one who had the idea for the control spires."

" What do you mean?" Ken asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

" Oh, yes, you're so special," Arukenimon flung her hair, throwing the topic off course. Ken growled in anger, ready to ask her again when she held her hand up.

" You know, any pretty little boy would have been as good. But I chose you. I knew you were Digi-Destend from the moment I saw you, and I knew you would be the one to do my dirty work. So, you see, you're nothing more than my little puppet." she smiled coldly as Ken shook in rage.

" You used me!" Ken hissed.

" Of course I did, you little fool," Arukenimon shook her head, disappointed with Ken's misconception. " and you did provide use to me. That is until you chose to betray me by teaming with those other Digi-brats. Throughout the years, you always were so easy to manipulate, the perfect toy, perfect tool for my bidding. You were mine to do with as I pleased..." Her face twisted into a rage-filled tempered one. " That is until you starting thinking and acting on your own, and you turned on me. You could have gone so far, Emperor, yet you denied it."

" Don't call me that," Ken hissed. " I'm not the Digimon Emperor anymore! I never will be again!"

" You think so?" Arukenimon's features lightened, " don't count on that."

" What are you talking about? I'm not falling for your tricks!" Ken snarled.

Arukenimon let out a cackle and threw her head back in laughter. " Oh? But you just have."

" How's that?" Ken sneered angrily, clenching a fist at his side.

" You foolish child. The Digital World is in trouble, and you fell for my distraction. You're more weak and vulnerable than I thought!" She errupted in a series of laughter as Ken's eyes narrowed dangerously, making them twitch. He was about to argue again when Wormmon cut him off.

" Ken, this is an emergency!"

Ken turned to the sound of his partner's voice, his eyes scanning to see Wormmon holding the phone in his hand, looking worried. " What is it, Wormmon?"

" Davis is sending e-mails. It's your old base, the reactor is causing explosions. Here."

Ken walked over and took the phone, listening to hear Izzy on the other end.

" Your old base is going to explode. Get to the Digital World as fast as you can and take your crest. I think Davis may actually be right this time. His theory is that the power source of your base can only be contained by your crest. It's a good theory." Izzy explained.

" Oh, Emperor boy!" Arukenimon snickered, trying to draw Ken out further.

Ken refused the bait. " I have a theory of my own to check out."

Arukenimon laughed out loud. " Very clever, but I'm still ahead of you."

Ken clenched the phone in his hands, glaring gravely at Arukenimon.

" Not for long." Wormmon said.

" Ken, you're thinking too much again!"

" That's because I have to find a way to end this!"

Ken and Wormmon raced throughout the desert-like area, where only a short distance ahead of them stood a control spire, where his base resided. He could see the explosions in the distance.

" She used my pain and guilt to control me. I'm guilty of too much already. I'm responsible for the death of my brother, I'm responsible for the pain and suffering I caused here as the Emperor. Not this time!"

Ken's eyes narrowed in anger as he continued through the desert. He could see Arukenimon in the long distance.

" She keeps trying to make me look like a fool! She won't succeed! I was a fool for far too long, I'm not doing it again! She will never get the best of me again. Ever!"

" We will beat her, Ken!" Wormmon encouraged. " I promise you."

They were only a few feet from them, now.

" My turn?" Wormmon questioned.

" Hero time, Wormmon!" Ken took out his D-3, allowing Wormmon to Digivolve to Stingmon.

Stingmon flew overhead near Ex-Veemon, and Ken raced over to Davis.

" Davis!"

Davis turned and smiled. " About time! And they doubted me. Where's your crest?"

" It's right here," Ken replied, unveiling his palm to reveal the small crest in his palm.

" Great! Then I'll..."

" What do you think you're doing Davis?" Ken reached back and clenched the crest in his fist as Davis went to grab for it. Davis responded with a glare.

" Saving the world!"

" This is my responsibility! I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me!"

" What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?" Davis snapped. " That's a genius move!"

" At least that way I'd be with my brother!"

Tears fell down Ken's face, shocking Davis. He had never seen Ken that way before.

" Your brother? I ..." Davis was at a loss for words. He hadn't known of Ken's brother.

Ken closed his eyes as the small streams fell down his chin.

" He died because of me! I don't want you, or anyone else, to die because of me, too! I'm guilty of enough! I couldn't live knowing someone else died on my conciance." He took a break to catch his sobs in choking breaths. " So it doesn't matter if I die as long as no one else does and the Digital World is saved, Davis! I deserve to die for everything I've done!"

" Enough!"

Ken's eyes widened in shock when he felt a huge stinging sensation on his right cheek, knocking his head to the side. He looked up to see Davis with a hand raised in the air.

" I'm tired of your lone wolf act! No one is going to die because of you, I don't know the story of your brother, but I'm your friend, and I'm not going to let you do this by yourself! There's people who care about you! If you go and kill yourself, your parents will suffer more than they have already! They can't afford to lose another son, Ken!"

Ken bowed his head. " But I don't know how to fix my mistakes."

" Do you think I do? You just keep trying until something works, and when it gets really bad, you hang with your friends because they're always your friends, even when you mess up!"

Davis told him, clenching a fist. Ken shut his eyes tight together, preventing a whole other trail of tears from coming out.

" Great, so what if you don't happen to have any friends?"

Bright light clouded his vision even from his clenched eyes, making him open them in shock. His D-3 was bleeding light. He took it from his pocket just as Davis took out his. Both were doing the same thing. Ken looked up at Stingmon to see he was glowing the same color as the D-3's light, as was Ex-Veemon. He could feel Davis' heart beating along with his.

' _So this is what it feels like to have a friend,' he thought, ' it's not that bad.' _

Both kids watched as their Digimon merged with the other, creating a mutant Digimon.

Arukenimon smirked.

' _So they DNA Digivolved, huh? Hmm... this just adds to the fun a lot more.' _

Please R&R! Thanks!


End file.
